noko_a_heartless_tale_fan_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Noko: A Heartless Tale Fan Comic Wikia
Attention. Italic text TeamFutureRp is no longer operational and has been disclosed from all things of this new project as I, Christian Vice Friedman, aka ComeBackKing AKA DonSupreme33 have focused no longer on role-play but have decided to put this wikia to good use of video game and comic development, and have taken over as President of my new company that will launch soon as I finish collage and get my GED. This site is now under new management by myself and will no longer be doing other things of distracting or unimportant to the company's new goals. All content including the comic and any video games or of the franchise of my new company, Docket Shadows INC. And Docket Shadows Studios, and material stolen will be under copyright infringement under our new plans as no longer role-playing of any material (besides video game) will be our full focus. Instead I have many ideas once i gather a team to build up our funds to make the following; 1.10 Differently Styled Video Games and possibly more. 2.A brand new look and franchise to Noko: A Heartless Tale 3.Info, Characters, Locations, Powers And Abilities, Story, Races And Custom Races, Lore, Game play of all 10 games, NPCs And OC NPCs, Flora And Fauna, Factions, Heartless Characters, Nobody Characters, Comics, Official Video Games, Infantry And Party Members, Companions, Weapons And Powers, The 20 Elements 4. Custom Artwork for the comics 5. 100 issues of our new comic series Noko: Translucent Darkness 6. over 2000 brand new characters both custom and canon, made up and fan made 7. A whole new style to the wikia with updated news of our step closer to bringing the future of Kingdom Hearts Fan Made Video Games 8. Companies And People You Know like Bandcio, Nam-co, Toei Animation, Custom fan made Partners such as the famous Treevax of Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 Project and much more 9. A new website in development 10. And DLCS for our videos that will be also constantly under new ideas and development for content. As new pictures and info about the game will come in 2023 for the comic and 2026 for the first installment of 3\10 video games we will release. The Video games based on comic and Video Games of the Kingdom Hearts Franchise belong to Disney whoever else developed them. All content of Noko: A Heartless Tale and any installments or official games or comics are under copyright of Docket Shadows INC and Docket Shadows Studios and only our content such as the Four Fated Factions, Noko Troshiro and any other content are fan made and will partner with Disney and Square Enix. All Kingdom Hearts content is not to be copyrighted, we are only using it under permission to help make new games and comics for Disney and the franchise. What we make remains as ours, along with some minor races, NPC, Infantry And Weapons, Bios, Characters, Bosses, Party Members and much more to be added. Only one game is under development as for right now and will be discussed in 2020. Games to be released: 2020 Number of current games under development: 1 Game Name And Info: Noko: The Restless Shades of War Game Rating: T Game Style: Fighting, RPG, Fantasy and Strategy Game-play Mechanics And Basic Info: Game-play schematics of 4 styles of RPG systems, Fighting/Beat Em Up Modes and Tournaments, Fantasy Content And Artwork of Kingdom Hearts And the Strategy, Free-roam, and over most of the Noko: A Heartless Tale's Characters, Locations, Weapons List, Building Style, and Leveling System based on the famous Fallout 4. Along with many features of Kingdom Hearts and several custom game-play mechanics slimier to Digimon Cyber Sleuth, Kingdom Hearts And Final Fantasy, with over 200 worlds of th Disney and Non Disney characters and enemies including Heartless, Nobodies, and four new races Including Soulless, Lost Ones, The Departed And Free Willed Harbingers The games we make will be worked on no longer by the former TeamFutureRp but instead our new team, Docket Shadows Inc. And Docket Shadows Studios, as of right now I, ComeBackKing/DonSupreme33 am the only member for now, but will find people to join when we start development in 2019-2021.,\ Category:Browse Category:Noko: A Heartless Tale General Info